officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightshade
Character Nightshade is one of the many mysterious character in WC. His current origin in the series is unknown, but he's been shown to grant wishes to people. His appearance is surprisingly a lot different then others as he wears dark blue robes, and a big scarecrow looking hat. His head is completely black (like Phantomas) with yellow eyes. It's actually currently unknown to what Nightshade's extent to which wishes he can make (if he even has one). Role in Weegee Chronicles Nightshade was a very important plot device for season 3, if it weren't for him Cyro wouldn't have regained his younger form, or control his age at will and he may've never been defeated by the heroes in the first place. However, as important as he was in season 3 he only appeared for 2 episodes, and was almost out of the whole season entirely. He did later return in season 4 where his role is much less significant, but he appears in more episodes then season 3. However, he does kill Myra in season 4. Abilities Nightshade hasn't been shown fighting yet, so it's hard to say where he would be at in terms of his abilities. However, he has one notable ability that he uses whenever he isn't fighting anyone which is his ability to grant wishes to anyone such as Cyro who wanted to be younger, and to control his age. It's unknown if there's a limit to the size of these wishes though as Nightshade seemed pretty uncertain about Zakum!Myra's wish to become immortal. He was shown to have a transformation that he had been hiding ever since season 3 called his Eclipse form, he even has a powered up version of the form. *'Wish Granting' Introduced as a wish granting this is his main ability. He has some degree of Reality Warping for this ability, the limits of which are unknown but not complete omnipotence as he could not heal Cyro normally and was unsure if he could grant true immortality. He was able to instead "rewind" Cyro's body and stop his aging, along with open up a portal to the Dream Multiverse. Relationships * Cyro Nightshade thinks Cyro is quite unique as he was one of the few people to notice that Cyro cannot be healed at all. Which means when he gets injured he permanently loses power. In the end he fulfilled Cyro's wishes, and in return Cyro promised Nightshade he'll give a high spot in the universe once he rules over it. Although, thanks to Nighshade it did cause Cyro's downfall. In which Cyro did blame Nightshade for. * Aurora Aurora is uncertain about Nightshade, as he isn't too sure if he is exactly the person that Cyro keeps mentioning about. Although, it was revealed that Nightshade was the person and so Aurora is neutral towards him now. * Myra Nightshade dislikes Myra, as when he was uncertain about giving Myra his wish and Masteritis interrupting them in the middle of their conversation. Myra basically threatens to kill both of them. Nightshade, also wondered if he should join the fight with Myra several times during the Myra arc. At the end of the Myra fight, Nightshade and Masteritis kills Myra. * Masteritis It's been shown since their first appearance together that they have a clear rivalry against each other as they spouted insults at each other during the conversation with Myra. Although, they were shown to be quite neutral towards one another during the fight with Myra. So this might prove that they will set aside their differences if there's a bigger threat. At the end they even killed Myra together. * King Aster Nightshade was shown to trust King Aster enough to bring him along in the fight with Vitiance, even though he would be completely useless during the fight itself. They do seem to know each other, even though in season 3 they were indirectly mentioning each other to Cyro and Aurora for an unknown reason. * Vitiance At first Nightshade didn't really care about Vitiance at all, but he later crossed the line when one of his minions MUTK had stolen all of the Orb of Reality. From then Nightshade broke into his castle killing a few of his Cult members as well. And proceeded to fight him, and all of his minions as well. Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Characters